


She's a lot of trouble

by MidnightSaphireRose



Series: Stories/Projects [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Caring Levi, Erwin is trying to hard, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lime, Mike Helps Erwin, Or tries to help, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:10:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightSaphireRose/pseuds/MidnightSaphireRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi caught you drinking instead of cleaning and sent you to Erwin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reader Format  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin/ Attack On Titan  
> Pairing: Erwin x Reader (Senior member of the Recon Corp. over 18 yrs of age!)  
> Genre: General/ Romance /Limey Fluff
> 
> I don't own SNK!  
> I don't own you but I own this story!

~x~  
 _  
Damn that fucking pipsqueak!_ You wanted to scream but you refrained yourself from doing so as you softly spoke to yourself, "God, why is it that he's so strict to even us, senior members... Oh well... Aside that pretty face of his and his strength, he's just a darn brat in an adult's body! Stupid midget!" You were briskly making your way to Commander Erwin's office, "I wonder what mister handsome will give me like punishment." 

As you went towards the tall, blond and built man's office, you saw Hanji and Mike heading your way, _Oh boy_... You stopped in front of them, _I was so close from the office too._ You gave the pair an inquisitive glance, making Hanji grin, "(NAME)!!" You tilted your head, annoyed, "Yes? What is it?" Hanji went next to you and put her arm around your shoulder, freaking you out, "What are you doing, binnacles?!?!"

Hanji frowned, "that's not a nice thing to say to a superior?!"You side-glanced and gulped, _I forgot this weirdo is a Squad Leader._ You felt something ruffles your cheek and saw Mike sniffing you, _EEEWWWWWWW! GET THAT NOSE AWAY FROM ME, FREAK!_ You gulped and tried really hard not to push him away, "Please, Mike stop that... It's making me pretty uncomfortable..." 

He grinned as he observed you, "Anyways, Erwin was asking for you." You blinked and looked at the floor, mind reeling, _why would the sexy commander would want to see me_? You sharply nodded, "anything else?" They both shook their heads and you left them, "Okay, thank you for relaying the message." You waved at them from behind.

You finally made it to the office and knocked, hearing the commander, "The door is open." You took the knob with a shaky right hand and turned it as you pushed the door, revealing the commander at his desk, his head on his intertwined hands, "Hello,(Name)."

His voice was music to your ear and you saluted, "Commander Erwin, Sir!" He gave you a sweet smile as he asked you to close the door and take a seat, which you did, "Sir, you were searching for me?" The blond man nodded, making you anxious, "I heard you were a lot of trouble, even as a senior member..." You gnawed your lower lip, "uh...erm... hehe...?" You couldn't really reply to him as you were extremely scared of what this man would give you as assignment.

Erwin tilted his head and dangerously narrowed his eye as a evil smile drew itself on his face, "Well, (Name)?" You gulped as you stuttered, "I-I-I g-guess I am trouble... a-a little t-t-trouble, nothing m-more...seriously..." Erwin chuckled as he gave you suspicious glance, making you clench your jaw, "Levi came to me before you arrived and said he sent you to me." 

You tried to speak but you miserably failed, resulting you were opening and closing you mouth like a fish, _Well... Fuck... I'm screwed_. You closed your mouth, smiled as batted your eyelashes, trying to get off the hook by making him hot for you, _will this plan even work._.. _As if he'd let himself be seduced by me_ , "Sir, I, well..." You fumbled, fidgeting, you bit your lower lips with such force that it started bleeding, _ouch!_

You tried hiding that but Erwin saw your bruised lip, "Sorry... I made you edgy." He took handkerchief and passed it to you as you mumbled a quick, short 'thank you'. Your superior smiled, "So will you tell me what happened...?" You looked at him, uncertain, _well he's my boss and I should be thankful he as so much tact_.

You blew a breath, "Fine, fine!" You crossed your arms defensively, "The midget caught me smocking and drinking instead of cleaning like everyone else." Erwin puffed a laugh, "The midget... If he were to hear that! How many times did he caught you not working?" You grimaced as side-glanced, playing with a lock of your (h/c) hair, "Over twenty times..."

Erwin gave you a stern look, "Levi gave you many chances and you still did it?" You shrugged, rolled your eyes keeping your arms crossed, "Chores are such a pain and I never feel like doing them." Erwin cocked an eyebrow, "did he punish you?" You tried to conceal a laugh but failed, "well, he never enforced it so much... So whenever he gave me extra work, I'd just tell a random recruit that Levi asked them to do it, then they would run along and do it for me."

Erwin had a look of disbelief, "You are truly evil, aren't you?" You shook your head as she wiggled her finger left and right, "No-nooo~! I'm devious, not evil!" Erwin rested his head on his open left palm as he was staring at you, "So you drink and smoke instead of doing your chores... " You scratched your forehead as you gulped, _as long he doesn't know I sneak out of HQ at night to go clubbing or drink at a bar as I try to find the right guy to settle with..._

He gave you a piercing glare that made your skin crawl, _Oh my god, he did a thing! I'm terrified!_ Your mouth was about to open to spill the beans but you kept it closed, gulping , _No, No, NO! NOPE, I must calm down! Must not speak about leaving HQ while everyone is sleeping._

You bit your lower lips even harder then before, making Erwin give you an concerned look, "You're bleeding again, dear." _Ah!_ , you used the commander's handkerchief and pat it on your very red, plump and bruised lower lips, wincing, "Oww, this hurts..." Erwin stared at you with an amused look, "How about you just say it... I already know about the other rule you break and you did it a fair amount of time too."

You blinked, _no way!?! How would he know! Levi doesn't know and I make sure NO ONE is awake when I sneak out but he seems very knowledgeable about my mischief._ You shook your head in denial, _I don't believe he knows_. You sharpen your gaze at the older man who only smirked at you, making you stop the glaring, _How much power does this man as over me!_

Erwin leaned on his chair, undid his bolo tie, the chest part of the harness and 4 buttons of his shirt as he exhaled, _my eyes... Why is this man so sinfully handsome._ You shook your head, _not the time to admire his beauty_... You stared at his face, trying not to lead your gaze lower, _this is harder then I thought_.

You clenched your jaw and gulped, _damn it!_ You side-glanced away from him and Erwin deviously smirked, "You must really like the view if you are forcing your eyes away..." You shut your eyes and exhaled, "why are you doing this?" Erwin let loose a seductive laugh, "Well, even I get hot." You gazed at him through half closed lids as he made a cross on his chest, "I swear it wasn't to tease you."

You inhaled and mimicked him, you undid the chest part of the strap and unbuttoned 5 buttons, revealing some of your own skin, leaning on the chair, you laid one of your arms on the back of the chair while you crossed your legs,  "Well, sir..." You licked your lips as you cocked an eyebrow up, giving him a seductive expression as you tilted your head, "Like what you see?"

_You saw it_! It was faint but he did gulped, _one win for me_! You smirked as you dangerously narrowed your own eyes, "Well, aren't you quiet, C-O-M-M-A-N-D-E-R..." He didn't speak, the man just looked at you with those eyes of his, _damn him for being so damn gorgeous!_

You felt hot and your throat was painfully dry, gulping, "So? I told you, I don't know about the 'rule' you are talking about..." He chuckled, "You are a lot more trouble then you give yourself credit for...If you don't tell me." He paused drinking in your expression which was filled with doubt, "I could tell about my suspicions to Levi. He's better then me when it comes to choosing punishments."

Your lips trembled, _oh god, worst case scenario._.. You gave the man an awkward smile, "Hum...well..." You felt shivers when you saw him lick his lips as he was going to make your reveal your mischief, _god! Stupid, don't lick your lips like that_ , "Rah! Fine, I sneak out at night, when everyone is sleeping to go drink at a bar or dance at a night club!"

Erwin made a toothy smile, "Now, was it that hard, (Name)?" You pinched your lips together and frowned, "I guess not... Anyways, punishment, what is it going to be? Cleaning every higher-ups rooms, cleaning the bathrooms,cleaning the horse stalls? Running laps until I fall on the ground, dead?"

Erwin shook his head, "Come to me..." You got up, walked along his desk and was now in front of the sitting man who turned his desk chair towards you, "Closer, (Name)." Your brows drew tightly together as she took 2 more steps, being in front of him, "What are you trying to pul-" He took one of your arms and harshly pulled, "Your punishment?" You were now sitting on his lap, your legs were on each side of his own, _Oh my god.... This is a dream, right?_  
  
You grew red as your breathing quicken, "w-w-what about my p-p-punishment?" The sexy commander let out a playful laugh as he brought one of his hands behind your head to pull it closer to his face,  "I wonder, what I'm going to give you..." You gulped as you inhaled air, _damn it, cologne._.. You're heart skipped a beat as you were inhaling his scent, _damn it! I'm going to lose my mind!_

You tried pushing him away but you felt weak as his warmth was taking over you, _I want... I want._.. Your body was shaking with desire; your eyes were getting moist, your cheeks were flaming up, your breathing was irregular, your muscles were twitching and tensing, your throat was dry, your stomach was churning. Your entire body was reacting to the man on who you were sitting on, I can't think straight like this, my body just wants him! You chewed om your already bruised lip and you couldn't help it, your teeth were clattering of excitement.

You kept your gaze down, letting your hair cover your crimson cheeks as you felt a hand cupping your cheek while another hand went to the small of your back, your hips slowly moved alone against his own. It was barely there but they were rocking side-to-side making Erwin exhaled slowly as he slowly matched your pace, making you take grasp of the back of his head and brought your chest closer to his head, "I-Idiot..." 

He smirked on your  breastbone as he brought the hand that was resting on your cheek to your hip, tracing a line along the way, making your body jerk at the small feeling of being tickled. His teeth grazed the sensitive skin between your breasts as you were silently cursing, _I must keep control._

You gulped and pushed his face away from your chest, angling it so you could gaze in his marvelous blue eyes as you buried your hands in his blond locks, "What do you think of me?" He threw you a seductive smile, "You are an entertainment young woman." You slightly narrowing your gaze, "oh? I thought you had more tact?" 

The blond was surprised at your harsh words, "um..." You rolled your eyes, "What am I? An object, an entertaining moving object?" You slowly stopped rubbing against the handsome man, making him lightly growl in dissatisfaction,"I didn't mean-"

You brought your lips his left earlobe and sharply bit it, earning a whine from Erwin's mouth as you licked the seeping blood while you whispered against his ear, "Do you think I'm easy?" Erwin stayed quiet as you kept nipping his ear, "I'm still a virgin, Erwin... I know how to keep control..." 

You brought your face away from his as you noted that his expression was one of embarrassment, "I may leave to drink out but I don't sleep around with men, if that is what you thought of me."

An expression of shame drew itself on in his face as you brought your forehead against his, "You are an handsome man who earned my respect and I find you are extremely reliable, but don't expect me to just spread my legs for you." Erwin drew his head away while he nodded, "I'm sorry about that..." 

You gently pushed a rogue lock of blond hair away from his face, "I'd give you a try IF and only if you are able to make me your woman. Until then, you won't get near my sea of happiness."

You brought your lips to his cheek and gave him a light peck as you hugged him tightly, "'I'll be going now..." You managed to get up and turn around to only be pulled back down on his hard tights, your butt feeling a slight bump making you freeze. 

You felt the arm that pulled you back down snake it's way around your stomach, "You think you can escape so easily? It's my turn to talk, (Name)..."

He brought you closer to him, hugging you from behind, "I'm sorry..." He brought his own lips to your left ear and nibbled on the lobe, "I didn't want to offend you... I guess I did think you were the kind of girl that would go out and get laid...." 

He started tracing a line of saliva from your ear, slowly making his way to the crook of your neck, giving it a wet kiss as he sucked on the sensitive skin.

You gulped at the action, letting out a suppressed mewl as you felt the man smirk on your skin, _the man is good but I must remain in control._.. His free hand crept his way to one of your breast, cupping it softly, resulting that you automatically arched your back so you could feel his hand fully covering your curve, _Geez, he's enjoying himself..._  
  
You chewed on one of your cheeks as your lips were already badly bruised when his hands traveled lower, as they were slithering down your stomach, you felt shivers running up and down your spine while you drew in a breath, _my body is getting excited again!_

Erwin's hand found his way to one of your inner tights, squeezing it lightly making you jump in excitement as you felt the lips detach from your neck, "You defied me today and I won't forget it... But I won't force you to have an intercourse with me." 

You pursed your lips trying to keep calm as he continued on, "But I promise you this, (Name)..." He pressed his throbbing member between your butt-cheeks making you squeal, "I'll make you want me, whether you are my woman or not."

Your lips trembled as you got up and quickly made your way to the door, "In your wildest dreams, Commander Erwin." As you left the office, closed the door and went towards the bathroom you leaned against a wall, took a deep breath and slid down against it. 

As you sat on the floor, you tried calming your body, _Holy shit! Oh my god! Why is Erwin so sinfully hot. It's the first time I was so tempted! If he is intent on keeping that promise, I'm in trouble! Geez, I promised myself to keep myself pure until I find the right guy, but this man will make it so damn hard on me!_

You stayed there for a moment and someone came to you, "Hey, Stupid? What are you doing on the floor?" You looked up to see the one who made you just go through hell, "oh, hi Levi... what do you want?" 

Levi tilted his head as he displayed a confused expression resulting at you scrunching your brows, "What is it, Levi? Why such a confuse look?" The short man pointed your lip and lower neck, making you blush, "It's nothing really, Levi... Just don't ask questions, I'm going to bed..."

As you got up and were about to leave you left a hand on your shoulder, forcing you to turn, "What Levi?"   
The second-in-command stared in your (e/c) orbs, "Did you see Erwin?" You quickly nodded, side-glancing, out of sheer embarrassment, "What did he give you like punishment?" You blinked, turned around and ran away leaving a confused man behind.

Erwin sat at his desk, contemplating the door she exited through, "Levi wasn't kidding when he said she was trouble." The man looked at his pants and unbuckled the straps, unzipping the pants to let his friend out as he exhaled, "She has an interesting character and has a sheer force of will. I like her..."

He slicked his blond hair back, steadily breathing and gulping as he thought of how her body reacted, "She's to die for... I want her and I will get her... In due time." He let out a light chuckle when the door opened, revealing his right arm man, "Hello Levi." Levi nodded his head and went to the chair opposite of Erwin's, siting he observed his Commander, "What happened to (Name)? What is her punishment?"

Erwin smiled, "Sorry, we had such a heated discussion, I forgot to give her one."  Erwin side-glanced as he brought his head on his joined hands that were being held up by his elbows, "I think she got the message." Levi exhaled, annoyed, "I hope so... By the way, what happened to your ear and neck?" 

One of Erwin's brow shot up and covered the hickey with one of his hands, "You are right about her, Levi..." Levi gave his commander a bothered expression as Erwin gave him a shy laugh, "She's a lot of trouble."

~x~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader Format  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin/ Attack On Titan  
> Pairing: Erwin x Reader over 18 yrs old x slight Levi  
> Genre: General/ Romance /Limey Fluff

You managed to make it to your bunker, as you opened the door, it revealed your mates, "I'm back..."

Mikasa, Ymir, Krista and Sasha stared at your red face as Mikasa inquired, "what happened to you?"

Your eyebrows twitched as you were processing what had just happened in Erwin's office, marching towards your bed, you sat down on it, "He's hot...way too hot..."

You let your back fall on the fluffy mattress; you started kicking your legs rapidly as you were rolling on your bed, "Damn it! I want him as A FUCKING BOYFRIEND!"

The girls were all sweat-dropping at your reaction and Krista had to ask, "Who do you want as a boyfriend?"

You were going to speak when the door opened revealing Levi, "hey! Pipe down, stupid!?"

You growled at the smaller man, "Shut up midget!"

Levi blinked and clenched his teeth, "Want another trip at Erwin's?"

You smashed your lips closed as you remembered what happened in his office today, _if I went back... I wouldn't be able to resist him!_ You shook your head at a rapid pace, "Please take my humble apology. I'm sorry!"

Levi narrowed his eyes and sighed, "Some of us are going to sleep. So shut up!"

You cringed at his tone as he turned his heels and closed the door, "Fucking, annoying, little runt..."

At that, you heard a kick on the door making you jump as you whispered, "Oh.My.God! He was still behind the door..."

You were laughing, part of you was, so very, nervous as you heard the man again, "Fucking sleep or I swear, (Name), I'm sending Erwin!"

You yelled back at the bossy, snotty man, "Okay I get it, leave already, Seesh!"

You smiled at the girls, "Well I guess we should be heading to bed!" You smirked when you felt heavy boots resonating away from your door.

The girls all agreed as they smirked and Ymir just had to ask, "so who's the guy?"

You rolled your eyes and you lay on the bed, "It's a secret! Anyways! How about we change into our pajamas and drink a little?"

Ymir squealed as she threw her arms up, "Free booze is best booze!"

You giggled loudly, "No molesting Krista thought, I am watching you, Ymir! Keep that beast in you in control!"

Krista was flushed and Ymir let loose a dorky laugh, "Okay! I get it! I'll keep my hands for myself!"

She winked at you and you rolled on the bed, "Mikasa, Krista and Sasha, you guys are joining in?"

They gave each other’s looks as Mikasa nodded, "I never drank before, I might as well do it with surveillance."

Sasha stared at everyone and stared at the ground, blushing, "I guess it will be my first time also..."

You were crushed by how cute Sasha looked, "Oh my god Sasha, you are saying this like it would be your first night with a man or guy!" The poor brunette flushed even harder.

Krista scratched the back of her blond head, "Well, Even if I didn't want to, Ymir would have forced it down my throat. So I might as well join in."

The girls all changed into their nightgowns, "We will have to be quiet though, Levi isn't a person to be trifled with!" The young women nodded in union.

You smiled as you beckoned them to middle of the room, where they all sat, forming a circle, "is anyone against drinking from the bottles?"

They all shook their heads, "Well! We'll be trashy tonight! Tomorrow's a day off; I just hope our shrimp of a captain as any funny and stupid ideas."

And so they started drinking and Mikasa was laughing as you were telling tales of your time drinking with other of your branch and some of the garrison, "There was this one time I was so gone, I just got naked and ran around, yelling that I saw dead people. I seriously got told that day, that was before Erwin was a commander. I think you all remember Keith from the training grounds? Figure that HE was the previous commander! I went to hell that night!"

They continued talking about random things until they drank enough to start your traditional pillow fight.

Screams and yelps were heard thought out the floor, keeping a very impatient man up.

Erwin pinched his nose and rubbed his eyes, I should go to bed. As he got up, the door swung open, revealing a very annoyed looking Levi, "Erwin, go to (name)'s room and tell her to shut up!"

Erwin blinked, marching towards the door, "what happened?"

Erwin exited the room with Levi as he closed the door to his office before strolling down the dark hall and as they drew closer, they could hear loud giggles and yelps coming from a room, "They are making quite a ruckus, aren't they?"

Levi huffed as he glared at the door, "You open it and scold them, I have no damn patience for this."

Erwin grinned and as soon as he was in front of the door, he opened it, "Okay..."

You were unmercifully being attacked by Mikasa, who was on top of you, "I have you, (name)! Surrender and tell us the name of the guy you want to go out with!?"

You were giggling as you felt some pairs of arms tickling you all over your squirming body, "Oh my gosh, girls, please stop! I can't hahah! Oh my god! I can't breathe! Air, what is air!?!"

A cough was heard and you saw him, _OH CRAP_!

The girls turned around and all giggled, embarrassed as they saw their commander and their captain standing at the door, "Didn't I tell you brats to be QUIET?"

They shrieked and all hid behind you, who had no one to hide behind from Levi's intense glare, "Hey! I wanna hide behind someone too! Erwin hide me from the midget! He's scary!"

Erwin shrugged lazily as he sighed, "Well, Levi has the right to be angry, since it is pretty late..."

You blinked as you pouted, giving him the puppy eyes, "Bu-but! The girls always work so hard I wanted to give them a good time!"

Mikasa shook her head, "actually, we all wanted who she wanted to go out with?!"

You froze in place and red rushed to your cheek, "Mikasa!"

She gave you a shrug, "It's not, like it's, a big deal~ I'm so curious!"

Pressing your lips and shaking your head, you refused saying anything and a low chuckle was audible when you turned around, seeing a playful smirk on Erwin's lips, "I'm curious too, who is it?"

As you were chewing on your inner cheeks, you went towards the door, took Levi's arm and pulled him towards you, hugging him, "I like Levi!"

Giggles erupted in the room and you saw a defiant look in the blonds eyes, _Oh god... what have I just done!_

You released Levi as he gave you a shocked expression and you brought your lips to his ear, "Look, I'll explain everything!"

After saying those words, you saw his face shift for a second, _did I detect sadness? OMG! THIS IS COMPLICATED_! Taking his arm and pushing the blond man out the room, you told the girls to sleep and they did, after giggling at the news.

Levi took your arm and led you away from Erwin, who maintained his gaze on your back; _I wonder what will happen now?_ Walking with Levi was stressful, as he brought his arm around your waist, urging you to follow his person and you did.

After a few moments, you were inside his private quarter and he pointed the chair in front of his desk, "Sit."

You were edgy as you laid your butt on the chair and Levi sat on his desk, right in front of you while he lit a lamp that was near him, "Explain yourself, (name)!"

You felt a jolt as nerves were brought to life by his rough tone, "I-I...I mean... Erwin and his office... Levi! I'm so sorry I brought you into this mess!"

You played with the hem of your nightgown, "I have some... Hum... sexual tensions with Erwin... I mean, I want to fuck him raw, but... well... How do I even start this story..."

Levi rolled his eyes as he sighed, "Seriously? You told the girls that you liked me because you didn't want to tell Erwin that you wanted to fuck him? What am I? A damn scapegoat?"

You cringed as the short man spoke, "Geez, way to break a man! You can't do that kind of shit, (name)!?"

You wanted to cry at how absurd the situation became, "Erwin caught me doing other mischief's..."

Levi sighed as he rubbed his temples, "Go on! Tell me what happened..."

Gulping you stared at the ground, remembering the previous discussion you had with Erwin... if we can even call that a discussion, "I would leave after everyone was sleeping and go roam around the city. I would go clubbing, you know, so I could dance or to a local bar to drink."

The dark haired man's brows crunched together, trying to understand what motivated you breaking the rules, "Why would you do that? You know we could kick you out of the Survey corps for breaking those rules..."

Gulping, you brought your eyes to his, "Levi, have you ever thought of the future? I mean, outside the survey corps: kids, marriage and companionship?"

He shook his head and you sighed, depressed, "Captain, I don't want to die without knowing what it's like to be married! So I would go fishing for guys. Guys who were unique: interesting, nice, responsible, etc."

You gesticulated with your hands 'whatever, anything', "I was searching around, but Erwin found out I would sneak out and he thought I just did it to get laid... We got into a situation, enticing as it was, I couldn't let myself be swooned, Levi... If love isn't involved, I'm not letting myself be taken."

You were blushing as your gaze wavered, "Lust... is a powerful emotion...But, it would ruin our professional relationship and would make things so troublesome. I can't say it doesn't affect me, I want him... But, heck, I’m not even sure if he'll survive the year!"

Exhaling a breath, you closed your eyes, "I want him as a boyfriend, but I know nothing of him and when he looked at me with those eyes of his that were screaming victory... I couldn't let him have it. So I said I liked you instead... But he seems even more eager into having me as his own now... He's not giving up!"

Biting your nails, you looked into those Grey-blue eyes that were staring you down, "I get it... We could pretend going out... But don't expect me to not fall in love with you at any given moment..."

You were surprised by that last sentence... "Okay… Wait…What? Captain...!"

He got up, went to his knees and cupped your cheek, bringing his forehead to yours, "If I were to fall in love with you, I wonder how all of this will turn out..."

Your heart leaped as you brought his head to your chest, hugging it, "I don't know..." Was all that came out, breathlessly as tears slipped out of your eyes, “I fear, this will make all of our relationships extremely knotty…”

Levi nuzzled his cheek against her breastbone as he brought his arms around her and heard her heartbeats, should I really do this? In the end, the one that will be hurt... is me... This is stupidly complicated, but what’s been done… is done… Damn me for caring too much about everyone in this organization.

Levi closed his eyes as he breathed a sigh, “We should go to bed… ” Nodding, you were about to get up, but felt his weight on you, making it that you couldn’t really move, “Hum.. Captain?”

Levi stayed there, not moving from his spot, “Sleep in my bed tonight, it will make Erwin jealous and you could get a kick outta of him. By the way, call me by my name, if you want us to seem credible.”

Your eyes fluttered as you flushed even redder, “Al-alright Levi….” He rose up and gently extended his hand towards you, taking his hand, you couldn’t help but feel bad for putting him in his current situation. He pulled you to your feet, a little too roughly as you ended up against his smaller frame, _for such a fragile looking man… he’s pretty built…_

You sensed his arm snake around your bodice as he brought you to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own you or SNK but I do own all of your action within this story!

After having put out the light, Levi held you close as you were led into his bedroom that was tied to his office. Passing through the door, you felt him release you, suddenly you felt cold and so you hugged yourself, "Levi? Where are you? It's way too obscure to see."  
  
"I'm here, [Name]." You felt his hand on one of your cold arms, "Come..."  
  
"O-okay," His hand never left your arms as he guided you within the darkness that covered his room, and after a few steps, he helped you sit on the bed, "I'll open the drapes, way too damn dark in my room."  
  
As you sat on his bed, you saw his dark silhouette as he pushed the fabric out of the way, allowing the moonlight into his room, "Here, this should be better."  
  
"Thank you, Levi." As his name left your lips, he twisted his body and stared back at you, making you self-conscious of how handsome he was, _really? Why is this man so good looking all of a sudden_? Half of his face was covered in shadows while the other was illuminated by the moonlight. You felt hot all over your body, a rush of heat covered your face as you swallowed a lump, _I hope it's dark enough! I can't let him see me blush this way?!_?   
  
As you were in your own little world, you hadn't noticed that he was right in front of you, "[Name]? Are you okay?"  
  
"Y-yes!" You said rather loudly and you mentally face-palmed while you covered your mouth and crawled on to the other side of the bed, sliding under the plush covers, "I mean, I'll sleep now..."  
  
You said quietly, almost afraid of waking the entire castle and he nodded as he got under the covers and shut his lids. You stared at the ceiling and lightly sighed, _how the hell am I supposed to sleep near a man_? Scratching your head, you gulped as you closed your own eyes and tried to get some rest.  
  
But time passed and you were unable to do it, _I GIVE UP!_ You snapped your lids opened and turned your head towards Levi. His brows knitted repeatedly as his lids were moving, _is he dreaming_? His head was moving side-to-side as if he was trying to wake himself up, _nightmare?_ You kept observing him until you felt horrid for letting him experiencing a nightmare. Hands floating towards his restless sleeping form, you tried to touch his face from where you were to find out that you had to get a little closer.  
  
After closing a bit of the gap that was between the both of you, you extended your arm-- softly touched his face, waking him from his slumber and his eyes locked with yours as he showed a sad expressing. The expression that he wore seemed so desperate as if he was missing something. You kept your gaze on him as you brushed your index finger on one of cheeks, tracing his manly features. Giving a small smile, you lightly pressed your hand on it, dragging your hand to the back of his neck, gently pulling him towards you.   
  
At your movement, the man slowly slid himself to you and pressed his head to your chest, hugging you close. You felt him breathe in and relax next to you. The arm that pulled him etched itself around his neck and the hand that softly touched his skin was lightly playing with his dark strands, messaging the back of his head, _geez... Why am I doing this? This won't help our situation... But seeing him so sad... It hurts_. Your head was resting on top of his.  
  
You were having difficulty breathing and you wondered if Levi would hear your heartbeat accelerate, _I hope it's not loud enough for him to wake up_. At the thought you felt him stir, "[Name]... I'm sorry for this."  
  
Your eyes widen at his words and your mouth parted for a moment as you processed the words you just heard, and you thought carefully about the reply you were to give him, "don't worry Levi, everyone has to let go of their masks once every while. Just sleep and know you are not so alone."  
  
"Hn," You gasped as you felt his lips over your heart, _he kissed my heart, what?_! Your lips quivered and you sharply inhaled at his action. Shivering at the rush of emotions that were coursing through your tired body and held him tightly, _what is this that I'm feeling_...   
  
Breathing in as deeply as you felt his heat against your skin, you closed your eyes, forcing yourself to calm down and finally, you feel asleep.  
  
Your dreams were supposedly pleasant as you were displaying a peaceful and relaxed expression. As quickly as that, morning came to and you groggily opened your eyes, taking your time and adjusting to the light seeping in from the windows, _what time is it?_ Blinking once, twice, you sat up on the bed and stretched, releasing the tenseness that was harboring within your muscles.   
  
Lightly sighing a breath of relief, you wondered where Levi was, _wait, there is another room aside the one that leads to his office?_ You slowly got out of the bed and traveled stealthy towards the new door you hadn't seen within the darkness yesterday and took a peek through the opened frame, _oohh! He has his own bathroom?_ The door was wide opened and you were seeing a half dressed Levi, "Morning Levi~"  
  
"Uh?" He turned around as he heard your voice and saw you grinning gingerly, "What, you're up already?"  
  
"Yes and oh my, I never thought you had such a well built body, Levi?" The dark haired male lightly blushed as he threw his night shirt at you and it landed on your face, obscuring your sight, "wha-"  
  
And before you knew it, the door was closed, _what a prude!_ Looking down on the shirt --that was still warm and had this one particular smell, you smirked as an idea -- horrid idea-- seeped into your mind. Shedding out of your own nightwear, you slipped into his nightshirt, buttoning it. As you went to a mirror that was in the room, you inspected yourself, turning around, _wow! He's really short, it barely covers my genitals!_?   
  
Giggling, you jumped around a little and 2 buttons flew out, _uh oh!?_! Supposedly, your hips and bosom were too big for the shirt, _well, we can see my panties and in-between my boobs... not too bad... Still, I ruined his nightshirt._ You giggled, but you felt bad, _how the HELL am I supposed to explain this_?  
  
Advancing towards the bathroom door, two other buttons flew out, _Seriously_!! Nervously gulping, you opened the door and glanced inside, seeing a Levi that was almost done with his uniform, "Erm?"  
  
You coughed loud enough to get his attention, "What is it [Name]?"  
  
"Well~ I'm in your nightshirt~" You saw him gap, "why?"  
  
"Just cause, I wanted to try it out and hum... How should I say this-" He rolled his eyes, annoyed, "What is it? Get on with it!?"  
  
"Ekk!" You jumped at his forceful tone and another button left, "I-I... Hum... I ruined it. SORRY!"   
  
"How the hell did you ruin it! Lemme see, dumbass!" You turned and sat on the floor, not wanting to show the missing buttons, "I'll buy you a new one! I swear! Just don't look-"  
  
But before you knew it, Levi was already next to you as he put one of his callous hands on one of your shoulder, roughly turning you around, and he was shocked as he was greeted by apparent flesh from your chest area and panties, "Are you really so fat??"  
  
"FAT!?" You wanted to slap him, but restrained yourself, "I'm not FAT! You're short as fuck!"  
  
Glaring at you, he forced you to stand and pink dust covered his cheeks, "Damn it, I never thought boobs and hips could force the buttons off... "  
  
Looking away, he sighed, "why did you put my nightwear on?" He still couldn't believe it as he turned to face you, "Forget it, it isn't important. Help me find those 5 buttons that dropped."  
  
"Yea, sure Levi, I’ll help." You were about to bend down, but Levi stopped you, "Get out of my nightshirt, unless you want to get all of the buttons off it. Do you want to flash me your panties?"  
  
"O-oh! You’re right… Sorry!" You started unbuttoning the shirt in front of Levi and he turned away again, not wanting to look at your [s/c] skin, "you could have warned me before you changed, [name]..."  
  
"Yes, I could have, guess I didn't," you giggled as you put your sleeping wear on you, "Here we go. You can turn around Levi."  
  
The short man turned around and started looking for the missing buttons with you. Bending down on your knees and hands, you looked around, trying to find the little piece. As you were crawling around, you found one of them near a bed post, "Got one!" She whispered softly.  
  
And after a few more minutes, Levi and you were able to find four of them, "One is missing... I'm so sorry Levi!"  
  
Shaking his head, he shrugged as he brought the buttons on one of his side nightstand, "It's fine, we found the majority of them. Anyways..." He stared at you, pressing his lips, he side-glanced away from you, "It's still pretty early, and I guess I should escort you back to your room."  
  
"That would be a good idea, wouldn't it," you remembered Erwin's defiant face from yesterday and shuddered, "I don't want to think of what Erwin would to me if he caught me alone."  
  
"Let's go then," nodding, you walked on the cold stone floor with Levi by your side. Leaving the his room and office, your legs carried you through the chilly hall of the building. You hadn't noticed how low the temperature was in the early morning, as it was spring. You sneezed, "damn it... How is it that I didn't notice that it was bloody chilly in the morning?"  
  
Sneezing some more as you were feeling slight chills creeping throughout your body, Levi brought one of his warm hands on one your arms and stopped you from walking, "get on my back."  
  
You're eyes widen as you gulped, "are you sure it's okay?"  
  
He rolled his eyes, he knelled on one of knees and you were a little shy at first, but you then wrapped your arms around his neck and you felt him hook his arms around your legs, "Levi, I don't know how to thank you for everything your currently doing for me."  
  
"Hn," he didn't reply and you felt horrid, making this man go through all he is because of you and your values, "what do you think of a woman who is dead set on giving her virginity to a man she feels for?"  
  
He stayed silent for a few moments -- actually, you didn't think he was going to answer that, but he did, "It's somehow noble. If I was a guy a girl decided to give me her virginity to, I'd be kind of touched. It's your first time, I think it's special and should be done with someone you care about."  
  
Blinking as you were being carried by Levi, you were actually relieved to hear him speak, "I never thought you were the romantic type, Levi."  
  
As he side glanced at you, he had some pink specks lingering on his cheeks, "you better keep what I say between me and you."  
  
You little giggled as you nodded, and you soon reached your room, he sat you down and you softly yelped at the feeling of cold while your feet touched the stone floor. Making tiny steps, you opened the door, _they are all still sleeping! Good!_  
  
Turning around, you whispered, "Could you wait for me? I'll get dressed up and wake the girls before heading towards the Mess hall."  
  
"Yea, yea! Sure… Just hurry up." He went to the wall next your door and leaned against it, patiently waiting as you lightly shut the door.  
  
You went to the drawers and carefully, you opened it, afraid of making the slightest of sounds as you took some new undergarments and uniform. Quickly sliding out of your pj's, you slid on the new garments and uniform, _presto! As quick as lightning!_ And then, you frowned as something caught your eyes, your bed seemed full.  
  
You went to your bed and something felt odd. You were looking around and saw that everyone was sleeping in their own bed, but your bed still was occupied. Making soundless steps towards it and taking a closer look, your lips pressed together as your mind screamed in fright, _NO WAY! WHAT IS HE DOING ON MY BED!_ You cheeks were puffed as you really didn't want to open your lips, afraid of making a sound loud enough to wake the handsome blond man.  
  
Your eyes were so widely opened, you felt your eyeballs were going to pop off and your body felt rigid, _Oh my god, what do I do?! I mean, how was he able to get on my bed? Why and when, in what circumstances?!_ You had so many questions popping in your head that, you nearly missed him nudge, _LEAVE THE ROOM_! Stressing your body to move, you went outside and quickly, yet gently closed it as you left.  
  
Levi was a little weird out by the way you just exited the room and you signed him to shut up and run towards the Mess hall. After a little moment, you were almost there and you allowed yourself to talk, "Holy shit!"  
  
"What is it [Name]?" As you go to the Mess hall, you were going to seat at your normal spot, but a hand caught yours and lead you to the commander's table, where the squad leaders and special members would sit at and sat you next to him, "We are pretending to be a couple, remember?"  
  
"Ah! True Levi~" You giggled at the thought, no one was there aside some of the early raisers, who were giving glimpses at your direction, you blushed at them looking at you near Levi, "Okay! So the reason why I freaked out, and -- totally forgot my boots in my room in the process, was because Erwin-"  
  
"Because I was?" You nearly yelped at the voice that came right behind you, "Oh~ he he... Hi Commander…"  


"Pretending to be a couple, eh? I was worried for nothing then?" The blond quickly brought his lips to your cheek, and let them linger there for a moment and you gulped as your cheeks were getting hot up, _I CAN'T DEAL WITH THIS!_  
  
Your thought were thrown away as you saw Levi's hand push Erwin's face away from yours, and so the lips that were on your cheeks were detached from them, "I was joking about pretending being a couple, we just didn't want everyone else to know about it and so we..."  
  
Levi looked at you as he was struggling with an answer and you mind froze for a moment, but then you quickly recovered, "wanted to hide the fact we were going out, isn't that right, Levi, honey?" Your hand flew to his left thigh, and you left it lingering there before lightly rubbing it as you smiled nervously in front of your commander.  
  
The hand that was gently resting on Levi's thigh was brought to his lips-- his cool lips-- grazed the soft skin of the back of your hand, making your heart speed up to an incredible rate, _why are those two doing this to me_! You liked the fact that the two most powerful man in the army were at your feet -- quite literally, it's not always that you see your own Commander sleep in your bed.  
  
"Hum, well... Men, shouldn't we eat?" You spoke the right words, as the Mess hall was getting full all of a sudden. Most of the members were entering and you knew that if they continued bickering, your comrades would know what would be going on between the three of you. Before you knew it, Commander Erwin was sitting in front of you after he went on a head and got his food tray.  
  
Getting up, you whispered in Levi's ear, "I'm going to get the trays, do you want something in particular?" He shook his head and you smiled against his ear, felling him shiver at your proximity, "Alright, just keep my place free, thank you, hon."  
  
Getting up, you went to get some food, while the men subtly glared daggers at one another, "So Levi, How was [Name] in bed?" Erwin spoke in a barely audible tone so that know no one knew what was going on, and Levi took the challenge, "I went up to heaven and crashed back down on earth 2-3 times, you missed out, Erwin."  
  
One of Erwin's brows was twitching at this point as he kept a 'calm' demeanor while he kept looking at Levi's face, "I'm not even going to ask more details, ‘cause I know she wouldn't have done it with you."  
  
Levi coughed as he glared at Erwin and inquired on something, "So, tell me Erwin, where did you sleep? I knocked a couple of times at your office and I had no response."  
  
Erwin's nose wrinkled as he kept his mouth shut, "since when do you ask those kinds of questions, Levi?"  
  
The dark haired male shrugged and you made it back to your place and sat down, putting a tray in front of your 'boyfriend', "I got you these, I hope it's enough."  
  
"Yea, you could have brought me some yogurt too," your eyes widen at his words and an idea popped into your mind, "well-- you can have mine, but-"  
  
"But what?" Biting your lower lip, you made a little smirk, "I need to feed it to you."  
  
Levi blinked for a moment and got what you were planning, and so he nodded in agreement, "sure, why not. Don't drop any on me though."  
  
"I'm hearing you," and so you brought the spoon into the small bowl of yogurt and brought it to his lips, "say aahhh~"  
  
"Aaahh~," Levi closed his eyes and opened his mouth, but the yogurt never made it into his mouth as you let out a small yelp. You had felt a tickling sensation on your left upper thigh and you blushed as you saw that the yogurt fell onto Levi's pants, _okay! No! Oh my god, I feel so shameless right now! The damn yogurt fell onto his crotch._  
  
Your burning face turned away from Levi's and met the other pair of familiar blue eyes -- that had a twinkle of mischievousness residing on them, _he actually lightly brushed my upper left thigh with his foot, that... that... Oh my god! I don't know what to do with this man!_  
  
He gracefully ate his own yogurt and you smirked as he was about to put the spoon in his mouth-- waiting for it, _wwaaiiitt ffooorr iitt, okay now_! You carefully aimed your foot as you lightly pushed it between the blonds’ legs and chills ran up and down your spine as it's only when you pressed it against his crotch that you remembered that you didn't have your boots on.  
  
He let go of his own spoon as he muttered something under his breath and covered his mouth, blushing like no tomorrow and you coughed at his flustered face, "well, Levi--here, clean up." You passed the ebony locked man a napkin, that he then pressed on the white creamy food and you couldn't help but be embarrassed by whole event and so you looked away, towards a certain commander, whose face was still red, _he's actually very cute when his defense are broken._

“So… commander? How’s the yogurt?” He swallowed hard as he wrinkled his nose, trying to regain his composure, “It’s fine, [Name]. So, I was wondering… Why don’t you have boots on?”

You gaped as you blinked, thinking of the excuse you could give to him, “actually, I borrowed this uniform from Levi and he didn’t have a second pair of boots.”

You side-glanced towards the ‘boyfriend’ and he was trying to hide his pink cheeks, “I was too hungry to go get them in my room and so, I came here.”

The blond smirked, “oh! Really? That’s strange, supposedly I did something this morning, what would that be?”

You tried speaking, and you realized, _the man actually heard about me trying to get my boots… Aw crap!_ The sight of the blond on your bed made its way to your brain and you were flushed, “how did you do it, Erwin?”

“I asked the girls if I could stay in their dorm. I was tired after all and the girls didn’t mind, so I slept on your bed,” chuckling, he tilted his head as he displayed a smug face, “it was comfy.”

“By the way, love, your lingerie his seriously nice.” Blushing, you suddenly got up and ran out the hall, wanting to kill the blond, _I WANT TO DIE! SOMEONE, DIG A HOLE AND BURY ME ALIVE! OH MY GOD!_

You spent the entire day outside of the HQ.

~x~


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own SNK but I do own this story!
> 
> ~x~

 

  
 _God! I'm so dumb!_ As you winced, you mumbled a curse while you were walking-- bare feet on the grounds in Trost, _Erwin! How could he say something so incredibly... OOOHHHH! I hate him!_  
  
You tippy-toed as you saw many little pebbles and shards of glass on the streets, _why are there so many little rocks! They hurt like hell!_ Cringing, you noted many of the shops were starting to open.  
  
As you were inspecting the stores, you were begging to find one that sold shoes or boots or whatever you could get your hands on so that your feet wouldn't hurt anymore! _Damn Erwin! DDAAMMNN HHIIMM!_  
  
Walking as slowly as you could and trying to ignore the merchants who were looking at you with curious eyes-- probably wondering why there was a member of the survey corps that was walking bare-feet, you would exhale in annoyance.  
  
"Hey! Little lady." Your heard perked up for a moment and you tried to detect were the voice came from and then you saw a man that was waving-- trying to get your attention, "Please come here!"  
  
Walking as fast as you possibly could while avoiding the pebble, you were able to reach the man in question, "hello, sir! How may I help you?"  
  
"How you may help me?" He laughed wholeheartedly as he tapped on his gut, "I don't need helping! You seem to need it thought!? What happened to yer boots, dear?"  
  
Giving the older man a shy smile, you let out a small giggle, "Some stuff happened in the survey corps. You know, it's a land of men and at times being woman in there... It's tough..."  
  
He whistled at your misfortune and got near you with a measuring tape, "pass me one of your feet."  
  
One of your brows rose, but you shrugged as you did what he asked and he took it, taking its measurement, "I got some shoes that I want you to try on, okay?"  
  
You were about to retort, but he gave you a severe look that shut you up. So you waited 5 long minutes, _I wonder what kind of shoes he's going to make me try? Now that I think of it, isn't this the shoe shop?_  
  
You looked at the sigh and confirmed it, _they have really pretty pairs here. Sure it's not Sina quality, but he has a good reputation and does custom heels for those who are willing to spend some extra buck. Trost isn't all that poor, now that I think of it._  
  
While you were in thought, the man came back with two pair and you were startled, _they- they are so BEAUTIFUL!_ He made you try both and they both felt wondrous, _I want both pairs! OMG I WANT THEM!_  
  
Shaking your head, you wondered what the old fart was thinking and he spoke, "they both fit you. You can take a pair home!"  
  
You blinked at him as you moved your eyes from him to the two pairs of 3 inch heels, "I can't take them for free!"  
  
"Well, just give me a good word for it," he chuckled, "you need shoes right? I think a female's feet are beautiful. Of course, that's me. Man may like hair, other may like hands, but I don't ever want to see a young, pretty lady like you walking bare feet on the streets! You hear me!"  
  
You nodded at him and his dubious speech, _eww! This dude jacks off to feet... hehe!_ You were still heart torn between the pumps. One pair was the same color as you jacket and on the back portion of the shoes-- on the heel, was stitched a big, pretty bow while the other pair was the color of the cape you were when leaving the gates. A pretty, forest green with a heart shaped decoration in the front.  
  
You were staring so hard at them, but had a hard time deciding, "can I ask for something?"  
  
"Anything.”

"I really like both, but I fancy the one with the bows in the back... But I wish the bows to be green... Would it be too much to ask-"  
  
He interrupted you as he raised his hand, "It's quite possible, give me 5 minutes."  
  
"Okay-"  
  
Before you finished your sentence, he had already bolted inside the store. You really didn't know what to say, or think as a matter of fact, _he didn't even let me finish... Why is he being so nice? I know we humans are faced with impeding death, but from what I've experienced, there are still many pieces of crap living. I guess he's one of those rare people who are nice to those in need._  
  
Hum... You were wondering about it, but before you could get another conclusion, he came back with the pair of heels you liked, that were now sporting green bows and you were so happy, that you were jumping up and down, "Oh my! They are so precious!" You slipped them on and twirled around, "Thank you so much sir!"  
  
"Yer welcome dear. I'm happy you like them so much." You beamed a smile as you nodded, "these heels are beautiful! I promise to spread the word! You are so cool, mister!"  
  
"You’re welcome soldier! I wish you luck in your expeditions and also, loads of luck for surviving with those hooligans at the survey corps HQ."  
  
You waved at him and ran off, _I wonder what I should do today? I don't want to go back there! Erwin will chase after me all day and it would bother Levi._ You were walking slowly, annoyed at the fact you couldn't go back to the HQ, _I could drink today away at the local bar..._ You thought about it, _what worst can happen today_?  
  
You shrugged and giggled as you ran towards the said bar. Entering the place, you saw Hannes, "HEY OLD MAN! Well, I be damned, it's the lazy bums who are supposed to be cleaning the walls!"  
  
"Say's the girly who is supposed to be training at the corps, ha! Hey kid!"  
  
You went near the old man and sat next to Hannes who was rubbing his knuckle into your head, "Ooww! Oh! Come on, oldie! I don't want to be bald!"  
  
"I bet you'd be a cutie pie, bald or not!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
You were having fun talking to the males and females that were at the bar. Drinking, smoking and giggling until you almost peed, you were having a blast while everyone at the corps were either training or cleaning. In fact you had so much fun, that you didn't notice time pass and you were unconscious by the end of the day.  
  
Your lids went up and down a few times before realizing that you had blanked out, _well! Maybe I shouldn't have drunk so much._  
  
You hiccuped as you got up, waggling and wobbling around. You giggled at the warm feeling you were experiencing, _oohhh~ I feel so damn good! But I need to wobble my way back to HQ... It seems like a really daunting task, Oh my god!_  
  
You bid farewell to the bar owner and left the place. You were lolling like crazy as you took a different route, not wanting to disappoint the nice shoe seller, _if he saw me stumble and ruin his shoes, I'd feel so bad!_ You were jogging, carefully-- so you wouldn't hurt yourself.  
  
After stumbling for a couple of steps-- to finally crawl your way to HQ, you made it to your destination-- almost. Your actual destination was Levi's private quarter, since you had no idea what the commander might do to you if he found out you were drunk-- dead drunk.  
  
Before heading in, you went to the windows that showed the mess hall to check on something. That something was Erwin Smith, and you thought you had a lucky goddess looking after as you saw that he was still there with Mike-- _Levi wasn't present though, maybe he's in his room?_  
  
You went back on your four and stealthy scuttled your way to the main entrance, _okay! Now I just need to go up to the 3rd floor! I can do this!_  
  
Rising on your legs, you opened the door, and smiled at those who noticed you. Some girls noted your new pumps and waltz to you, asking many questions-- so many in fact, that you were getting confused. You brought a hand up, gesturing them to stop as you tried to act as sober as you could, "I am sorry. But, I am busy right now. Ask me about them tomorrow. Thank you."  
  
After the encounter you ran to the stares, not caring about any of their confused stairs. After getting to the 2nd floor, you were out of energy, _I need to get going... Or he'll find me and it will be the end of me..._  
  
Your eyes wanted nothing more, but to close and rest while you just felt like your arms and legs were becoming numb-- so numb, you felt you were melting into the ground, _kill me... Ahrg._  
  
You heaved yourself up, on those shaky legs and arms and started crawling up the stairs, as you had no more strength-- no more energy to even support your own body, _I don't want to anymore! OH MY GOD! I just want to lay here and DIE!_  
  
But you were actually very stubborn and just encouraged yourself after that complain, _almost there! Come on! I can do this! I'm not weak! I got both my superiors under my damn belt! Pull yourself together woman!_  
  
Taking a deep breath, you crawled both set of stairs and made it at the 3rd floor, _oh sweet lord of booze and cigarettes and everything not good for health but that is too wonderful to pass up, thank you!_  
  
Getting on your legs, you ran to Levi's door and knocked twice....  
  
Your eyebrows crunched together as you knocked more and still, nothing. You were weird out, _he wasn't in the mess hall and he isn't here? Where is he?_ You thought about it and only one place came to mind, _archives?_ _The study room maybe?_  
  
Looking back from where you came from, you cringed, _I really don't want to go back downstairs! I'll just go inside his office, take off my shoes and crawl on his bed._ The plan sounded right, and she turned the knob, got inside and took off the heels, _ouch..._  
  
The heels were the right size, but like every brand new pairs of shoes, it really hurt your feet, _not cool_. Setting them near the door you sat on a couch that was in his office and took a deep breath, grinning at her small success, not being caught by Erwin.  
  
Letting out a little giggle, your heart and blood then froze in place as a knock resonated in the office. You gaped wide as you were panicking for a moment, _why would Levi knock to enter his own office?! He wouldn't he isn't that kind of man!_ You got up and bolted as quietly as you could into his room, closing the swiftly, but carefully, _hide! I need to hide!_  
  
You just felt like something about that knock wasn't normal; it was forceful-- demanding, Erwin Smith commanding! As you crawled under Levi's bed, you made sure you face was directed at the door and hoped-- begged that the covers were thick enough to conceal your body.  
  
You kept your breathing in check and suddenly your nerves were truly alive as the adrenaline rushed within your veins. Whimpering a little, you heard the door creak open and-- more than one pair of boots enter the room, _where they two? Three?_  
  
You didn't know, but suddenly you only heard a pair of boots resonating in the room, _no way! They can't be two! My mind is playing tricks on me! Why would there be plenty of people after me anyways! The girls wouldn't follow me INTO Levi's room, right?_  
  
You kept your breathing regulated, and what you dreaded happened as you felt the boots getting nearer to the bed, the side skirt of the bed was lifted and a pair of blue eyes was looking right at you, "I.Found.You."

 ~x~


	5. Chapter 5

 

~x~

You giggled slightly-- nervously-- and then you pressed your lips together. Trying to not scream out of anxiety and started backing up, crawling away from the man you wanted to escape from when you felt your ankles being grabbed. It was such a surprise and you weren't prepared for it-- you let out a shrilling yell of anguish, reaching notes you never thought you could reach as you were dragged out by your ankles from under the bed you were hiding.  
  
You were trembling like a leaf as you saw the man who dragged you out was, _Mike, why didn't I think about him! His nose is worse than a dog’s nose!_  
  
You slowly got up-- stumbling a bit before you got on the bed and slid off it quickly, running away from them as you went into the office. Opening the door to exit the room, you smashed onto a body. Looking down, your tears fell as you found the person you were searching for, _LLEVVVIII!_  
  
You went behind the short man as he strode in his office to see the two blonds inside of his office, "okay! This isn't funny. Why are you in here and why did she scream and is now crying?"  
  
"Levi, she was out all day and I asked Mike to tell me when he would get a whiff of her smell. He told me when she entered HQ and he specified she stunk of alcohol." Erwin looked at Mike and the other blond nodded at what was said. "I was going to punish her."  
  
"We caught her by surprised. I guess we over did it a little, sorry [Name]." Mike gave you a little smile, trying to look sorry, but you just cowered behind Levi, "yes sure, apology accepted, whatever."  
  
Levi glared at both man and got away from the door with you pressed against his back, pointing the door, "Get out my office! Erwin, you are taking shit way too damn far. This is harassment and I won't accept that kind of comportment in my office or anywhere near me."  
  
"You are actually giving me an order Levi?" The blond inquired and Levi shook his head, "no-- this is a  threat. Don't come in my office without permission, whether [Name] is here or not. I'll cut you up otherwise, got it."  
  
Both men were walking out the office, but Erwin gazed at you for a moment and you hid behind Levi even more. As soon as they were out, Levi kicked the door close and you exhaled as you went to the couch, falling on it, "I'm sorry about this, Levi"  
  
You wiped your tears away, sniffing as you looked at the ground, "that wasn't cool at all. I got so stressed, especially when Mike pulled on my ankle while I was hiding under the bed. What assholes!"  
  
Levi brought on his hands to your head, and messaged it, "why did you come to my office?"  
  
"I am intoxicated, I drank with some buddies of the garrison and I didn't want Erwin to find me." She looked up at the dark haired man and pouted, "Who knows what he told the girls in my dorm."  
  
Clicking your tongue, you understood what his words meant now, "He really means it when he says that he will do everything in his power to have me. That was plain horrible-- I know he won't rape me, but cornering me like that was a terrifying experience. I didn't think Mike would help him."  
  
"It's okay, I'll keep you safe whenever you are here," His hand guided your face to his chest and you pressed your forehead against it, "Thank you Levi."  
  
"I never thought Erwin would do this, if you need a place to crash," his digits kept dancing across your mane, "you can stay here. I'm your "boyfriend" after all."  
  
You craned your neck and gave the man a shy smile, "thank you Levi. I don't know what I'd do without your help, but Erwin will have to re-think his strategy if he wants to hook-up with me."   
  
You shivered as you remembered his piercing gaze while he said: "I.Found.You" and you trembled at the thought, _creepy! That was definitely creepy_!  
  
You instantly got up and winced, forcing you to sit down, "oh! What is it now! Why are my feet hurting?" You were tired and suddenly your feet acting up made you agitated, "like, I wonder if today will ever end."  
  
Levi sat on his feet and took a foot, checking it and he sneered as he brought the other feet up, looking at it. He grimaced and gently put them back on the ground, "Stay there. I'll be back in a minute or two."  
  
Nodding, you were a little confused to why he would request such a thing, but you shrugged at it. The thing was that today was tiresome and you couldn't comprehend why, _I didn't do anything today, aside-- getting embarrassed by Erwin, steeping on plenty of little stones, drinking like a hole, sneaking back here, almost getting a heart attack and cry at how stressful my life became when Erwin smith decided to make me his woman_.   
  
You groaned at how weird all of this became and your eyes fell on the man you would have never known to be so nice, Levi. He was coming back with a bucket and sat it in front of you, "You injured your feet. I imagine it's because you walked barefoot."  
  
He brought both feet in the bucket, filled with hot water and you winced at the stinging, "how the hell did I not notice the pain before? I know I am drunk, but come on. This is so ridiculous!!"  
  
You were watching Levi's movements, his hands were lightly rubbing your feet, washing them and examining them as he tried to find if there were pebbles that had found their way inside your flesh, "Erwin is too much trouble right now. If he hadn't slept in your room, you would have taken your boots and you wouldn't have run away. I'll talk to him about his attitude."  
  
He resumed into expecting your injured body parts, probing his finger here and there-- trying to spot the spots that were hurting you, "are you hurting anywhere, [Name]?"  
  
You nodded from times to times and he would open the skin with a little scalpel, and he would take out whatever had entered your feet. After around 10 minutes, he was done as he was disinfecting the incisions he made to remove the shards of glass or pebbles that entered your delicate flesh, "All better?"  
  
Smiling, you nodded as he tapped them clean, “Lay down here, I'll get rid of this. Are you sleepy?"  
  
"No, I feel tired, but not enough to sleep. Maybe if I could get a book," You let the suggestion float in the air and he nodded as he went back to his room with the bucket and supplies he had brought from his bathroom.  
  
While he was away, you giggled, _humanity's strongest is really nice, isn't he_? You thought of everything that had happened ever since yesterday and you realized how much everything changed in so little time. _Yesterday, I was just your regular trooper and all of a sudden the Commander and Captain are fighting over me._ You sighed, _I just hope this problem doesn't affect the expeditions..._  
  
Frowning while you pouted, you sat on the right side of the three seat couch as you brought your left leg under the right one. The left ankle was pressed against your upper right thigh, assuming a crossed legged position, only thing touching something solid is the front part of my right foot, _I should be okay._  
  
As you were in thought, Levi came back to you with a book and he held it in front of you, "thanks." As you opened the book, you noted it was poetry, _okay... I suck at reading this, but oh well._ Levi noted your expression "is this okay? Do you want something else?"  
  
"O-oh! No! It's okay! Thank you, Levi," He grunted as he sat on the couch, on the third seat, leaving a huge space between them, _this feels awkward. Having him so far away, it feels like I am in his private space_ , "Levi..."  
  
"Hum?" was all he responded and your eyes went towards him and you noted he seemed tired, "you can seat closer to me, you know. I won't bite."  
  
"I don't think I should. I am already getting so acquainted with you... I don't think it's a good idea to become so friendly," rolling your eyes as you gave him a stare, "so much for pretending to be my boyfriend. In all honesty, I feel like I'm in your private bubble. It feels awkward to have you that far away."  
  
He turned his own face, his eyes piercing yours and he exhaled as he scooted closer and you took the opportunity to slither your left hand behind his head and lay it on your right thigh, forcing his upper body down, "aren't you tired Levi? Just rest a bit while I read."  
  
He was on his back, his eyes looking up at you with an uncertain gaze and all you did was smile, "you are doing so much for me, and I really don't know how to thank you. I don't know why you are so tired, but rest, okay?"  
  
He nodded and closed his eyes while you switched on which hand your book was. It was now being held by the hand that forced Levi's head on your lap while the hand that had been holding the book was now stroking his head, your digits messaging his head, lulling him into a peaceful slumber. As you were tenderly touching his the top of his head, you felt yourself yawning as you read the poetry, _wow! This stuff really works! My eyes are so droopy.  
_  
After a little more reading, your eyes close shut as you felt the arm that was holding the book become numb and you decided it was time to let your arm rest somewhere. You carefully sat the book on cafe stand on the right side of the sofa. At that, your right elbow was against the armrest helping your right hand-- that was supporting your face while your left hand was resting on Levi.   
  
When you woke up, you weren't sitting on the couch anymore. Your head was on an arm and your body felt warm under the covers. You fluttered your lids and noted you were in Levi's bed, _I passed out? What happened yesterday?_ You noted your left hand was resting on Levi's chest and flushed, _geez! I have to be more careful!_ Your head throbbed lightly and it bothered you, _damn it!_ Your eyes went to the window and you saw it wasn't even dawn yet. The stars were still glistering lightly, _what time is it?_  
  
It seemed the other occupant in the bed noted you were awake as the arm that was serving you as a pillow lifted itself, and brought your face closer to his as he opened one of his lids, he brought his lips to your forehead and whispered, "go back the fuck asleep, brat."  
  
You made a weak smile and forced your eyes shut, _maybe I'll obey him, for once._  
  
"[Nam-]..." a voice was luring you out of sleep, but you felt so lazy and comfy in your current position, "... [Name]..."  
Lids fluttering open, you sat-- still half asleep-- and your head rolled back as you took a deep breath and stretched, "Yes, what's wrong?" You were drowsy and in no case wanted to get up as you closed your eyes, "what do you want Levi?"  
  
"Are you really that exhausted? Haven’t you noticed something?" His voice was a little wavy and you noted his voice was really close, actually you felt really warm between your legs and your eyes opened. You didn't know what you felt while seeing the sight before you. It was Levi and he had pink specks on his cheeks, curiosity got the best of you as you looked lower and that is when you noticed you were sitting on him, _did I sleep on him?_  
  
You gulped as you thought of another detail, _what am I wearing? I don't remember getting a nightgown from my room yesterday._ You looked at yourself and saw it was the nightshirt you stole from Levi yesterday, which was missing a button. But he only buttoned the button that were on your stomach as your boobs and hips were far too big for it and would only bust them out again.  
  
The shirt barely covered anything as even if your nipples were hidden-- your flesh was --very much-- apparent: your thighs, butt, legs and the flesh between your boobs were flashed to him. You actually really wondered how he kept control, "I'm so much trouble, and I’m sorry Levi..."  
  
"It's fine, don't worry about it," he gulped as he was struggling and you noted that while you looked at him, "pl-please don't stare at me like that, [Name]."  
  
You felt it and blushed as you felt something pressed against you, "Oh my gosh...!"  
  
"Fuck," he frowned as he took some deep breaths, "you should go..."  
  
"But-" Levi brought his hands on your hips and rolled you under him, "I'm not joking! Don't you see! I'm hard and if you stay here with this ridiculously revealing outfit-"  
  
His eyes darted as he flicked them from your head to your nether parts, "I'm scared I won't be able to..."  
  
One of his hands slipped in the blouse to grab one your mounds, "to stop myself... "  
  
You were astounded as you saw the man who helped you for two days being so lustful as he pinched the nipple, "Levi, it's okay..."  
  
His eyes widen as you made him go back on his back, "you really helped me and I'll repay you now."  
  
You hooked your fingers on the hem of his box and lowered it. The thing was a lot bigger then you expect, you gaped as it stood and blushed, "damn... If you aren't careful with that thing, I bet you could cause a woman to have an internal bleeding."  
  
"Sh-shut up," he stammered as he was enjoying the view, "I thought you wanted to stay virgin-"  
  
His voices was cut as you licked the tip of it, "who said you'd enter my lower regions?"  
  
"O-oh," his voice hitched as you put his aching member in your mouth and his hand found its way to the top of your head, "do you think you can take it to the hilt?"  
  
He guided your head and you started bobbing while you tried to get as low as you could without gagging, "God... I wish I could wake up each day like this..."  
  
You couldn't help but giggling and he buckled as you kept moving your head up and down.  
  
After a little more incentives-- as you entered one finger in his butt-hole while you blew him, he came.  
  
You wiped the gooey white substance off your face and chest and licked the remaining off your hands, "how was that, Levi?"  
  
"Th-that was fucking good, thank you [Name]…" He sat up and noted how dirty the bed was, "well, I'll be cleaning today."  
  
"Do you want help?" You asked as you got off the bed and lowered your back as you saw something interesting, "No, just get out the room..."  
  
"Uh, why-"  
  
"Go to the bathroom! You're panties are soaked wet, don't make me grow hard again," heat rushed to your face as you went in the office, "Levi, I'll wait in the office! Take a shower or something?! It will help… I think…"  


"Are you nuts? I can smell your wetness!" He retorted, "You are driving me insane, [Name]!"  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'll get dressed and take a shower at my dorm! I'm so sorry!" You took quickly got dressed and got out of the office, "I'll see you in the mess hall!"  
  
Levi flopped back on his back and exhaled as he grabbed his package, "She's a lot of trouble, damn it..."  
  
~x~


End file.
